


White teeth teens

by booksandanime



Category: ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU, Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Smooth Nagisa. X3, hair fetish, hand to hand techniques, mentions of Nagisa's mom, supportive Karma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandanime/pseuds/booksandanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their armor is darkness, and their weapons are their blinding smiles and innocent intentions. (And the thoughts that they share with no one, but don't have to be said out loud to be understood.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	White teeth teens

**Author's Note:**

> The most recent chapters have hurt me, especially the fight between Karma and Nagisa, and their trip to space. (Itona is secretly a shipper of Karmagisa.)  
> Anyway, I needed to vent, and since I'm still waiting for the next update of the manga, I wrote this. =)  
> The title comes from "White Teeth Teens" by Lorde. Listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qD_PyhJehjA
> 
> Oh, this occurs after the fight, and before the space station trip. Yes, Karma knows about Nagisa's mom.

It's dark.

"It's dark." Karma says, aloud.  
Nagisa sighs. "Yes, I've noticed, Karma."  
Karma. Just plain Karma. The "-kun" having been dropped long ago.  
"Well I'm sorry if I'm boring you with my observations, Na-gi-sa." Karma teases.  
"Geez, we're almost there, alright?" Nagisa mutters, but Karma knows that Nagisa's smiling.

They're walking together, and Karma spares a glance at the bluenette beside him. Nagisa looks as calm as ever, but Karma knows he's on the alert, carefully watching and observing. Checking if there's danger.  
Karma feels safe in the knowledge that both of them together are enough to fight against any unknown opponent, though.  
Watching him though, he observes one of the bruises on Nagisa's cheek. He feels a slight pang of guilt.  
Reaching out his hand, he's about to touch it, when Nagisa turns.  
"Hey, Karma. You really don't mind me forcing you to come with me, right?" Nagisa asks.  
Karma, his sinful hand shoved into his pants pocket, shrugs. "Not really. I mean, I did kind of beat you up pretty badly earlier."  
"But I did the same." Nagisa insists, voice full of concern.  
It's Karma's turn to sigh. "We both defended our opinions, alright? And i don't really have any hard feelings."  
"Ah, s-same!" Nagisa hastens to say, smiling.  
Karma smiles back.  
They continue to walk in silence. The trees are starting to thin here, until Karma can almost see a light emanating in front of them.   
They entered, and Karma saw that they were in a clearing. One where whispers, plans, and fights were made. Where Nagisa had stood up and gathered all of Class E together. Where two teams split. Where Nagisa and Karma fought. Where Nagisa had tackled him. Where Nagisa had won, because come on, Karma would have to be blind not to notice the devotion that burned in the bluenette's eyes earlier. (One which was only rivaled Karma's look.)  
It was where they had decided that they would try to save Koro-sensei.  
  
Karma turns, and looks at Nagisa questioningly.  
"Um, earlier..." Nagisa hesitates.   
"Yes?" Karma prompts.  
Nagisa stares at him. "I want you to teach me hand to hand combat techniques." He says, bluntly.  
Karma's taken aback. "What? Why me? Karasuma-sensei can teach you. Or Koro-sensei, or Irina-sensei."  
"Karasuma-sensei's taught us all together, so it wouldn't be fair if I wanted to go ahead. Koro-sensei's not really good with hand to hand techniques because of his tentacles. Irina-sensei prefers using her gun instead of her fists. Since you're a fellow student, it wouldn't be cheating if I wanted to practice." Nagisa says, serious as ever.  
Karma's silent for a moment.  
Nagisa, seeing this, hastens to say, "But of course, if you don't want to, we can-"  
"Who said I didn't want to?" Karma asks, grinning.  
Nagisa blinks. "I'm not going to ask you to go easy on me, alright?"  
"Didn't plan to. Well, are you ready?" Karma asks.  
Nagisa smiles his small curling smile, and his bloodlust is visible in his eyes.  
"Of course."

* * *  
They start by circling each other warily.  
Nagisa throws himself at Karma, and the other dodges it easily and returns with a punch aimed for Nagisa's jaw. Nagisa ducks, and throws a punch at Karma's side. Karma moves backwards, watching as Nagisa starts swiping his fists, trying to get an opening. After dodging one too-close-for-comfort attack, Karma changes tactics and launches himself at Nagisa. Nagisa stumbles backward, then moves sideways. When Karma falls near him, Nagisa reaches out an arm, grabs him around the back, and spins him around. He quickly tries to land a punch below Karma's ribcage, but Karma uses his forearm to swat it away. They start to exchange more punches, sidestepping some, moving backwards from some, and grinning when one hits. Nagisa has a slight bruise forming on his neck, arms, and side, while Karma has bruises on his elbows, knees, and his right cheek. Finally, Karma steps forward and launches himself at Nagisa agian. Nagisa, in turn, jumps slightly, and lopes his legs around Karma's waist. He then wraps one arm around Karma's neck, and uses his other hand to hold Karma's hand, bringing them both down with the momentum. It was the same arm triangle choke he had used before.  
By now, both Karma and Nagisa were panting heavily.   
"I thought you- were go-ing -to teach -me, not -engage -me -in combat on -the get-go." Nagisa says, his breath coming in short gasps.  
"I was assessing you to see which methods I could use to teach you tomorrow." Karma says, his breath coming in long gulps.  
"T-tomorrow? You mean it? You're still going to help me?" Nagisa asks, trying to calm himself down.  
"Well of course. You asked me to, and I don't plan on backing out anytime soon. Same goes for you, I suppose?" Karma asks, looking at Nagisa.  
"Of course." Nagisa whispers, and lifts his head to look at him, and it's all Karma can do not to stop breathing right then and there.  
Nagisa's bright blue eyes are staring into his golden orbs, and his eyes are so wide. Karma wants to laugh at the innocent look in them, except there's nothing funny about their situation.  
Their noses are an inch away from touching, and their breaths are mingling in the tiny space between them. Nagisa's left hand is resting lightly on Karma's ribcage, and the other is on the ground beside them.   
If Nagisa wanted, he could have brought out a knife and hit Karma just so. Karma voices this out loud.  
Nagisa looks startled. "Don't be silly, Karma. Why would I want to do that?"   
Karma's glad that it's dark, because he can feel a warm flush settle on his neck and face.  
"I don't know. It would just be a good moment for you to do so." Karma says, willing to at least explain.  
Nagisa's quiet for a moment.   
"Well, I certainly wouldn't do it now, since you were the one who pointed it out to me. You would already know what I was going to do, so where's the fun in that?" Nagisa's eyes are sparkling, barely contained mischief and just a hint of bloodlust in them.   
Karma would be lying if he said that this combination didn't do anything to him.  
"Just testing." Karma says, smirking.  
Karma sits up, and the sudden movement causes Nagisa to fall forward. Karma wraps his arms around him, and rests his head on the top of Nagisa's own.  
"Heh, you're so small." Karma says, grinning.  
"That's not fair, Karma." Nagisa says, his hands clutching the front of Karma's jacket.  
"Oh? Then, lesson #1: Don't let your guard down." Karma says.  
Nagisa jolts, then relaxes. "I see."   
"Do you? Then, show me." Karma can't resist saying.  
Nagisa stills.   
  
He moves so quick, Karma almost misses the movement until he's grabing Nagisa's knife, which is inches away from his neck.  
"That was good. Try again." Karma says, his hand struggling to remain on the knife.  
This time, Nagisa moves his hand downward, pulls it back up, and puts Karma's knife on his forehead. "You're dead." He whispers, and smiles.  
"Using my own knife against me, that was pretty good." Karma admits, grinning.  
Then he turns Nagisa's knife, so that it's facing away from him, and puts it against Nagisa's side. "So let me do the same."  
Except that when he thrusts the knife forward, it meets thin air. Arms wrap around his waist and the arm holding the knife, and he knows that Nagisa's behind him.  
"Did I do it right?" Nagisa's voice is filled with amusement.  
Karma sighs, slightly annoyed. "Yeah, you did."  
Nagisa goes in front of him, and flicks Karma's forehead. "Just learning from you. So, don't sound so annoyed."  
"It's hard not to, when the person you're teaching ends up being better than you." Karma says, sighing.  
"But, don't you know that you're a good teacher because the student takes your words to heart?" Nagisa asks.  
"Oh, so you pay that much attention to me, eh?" Karma asks, smirking.  
"I paid attention to what you taught me, Karma, not you especially." Nagisa says, but Karma can see the light dusting of red on his cheeks.

"Why don't you do something for me then?" Karma can't help saying.  
"Like what?" Nagisa asks, sounding curious.  
"I don't know." Karma says.  
_Be with me. Don't leave me. Stop being so good._  
"I'll have to think about it." Karma says, nonchalantly.  
"Alright." Nagisa says, immediately.  
"Are you sure? You might not like what I'm going to ask of you." Karma says, raising an eyebrow.  
"I almost never do." Nagisa says, smiling exasperatedly. "But if it's you, I know you're not going to do anything that I wouldn't want."  
Karma blinks.   
"That's a dangerous attitude to have, Nagisa." Karma says, shakily.  
"Oh? I don't think so. After all, I'm right?" Nagisa asks, and he's smiling that small curling up smile of his again.  
Every nerve in Karma's body is tingling, and all he wants is to lean forward just so....  
"Maybe." He breathes.  
  
For a while, Karma's quiet, thoughts swirling with Nagisa, Nagisa, Nagisa. And he knows what he wants to ask for.  
"Can I take off your twintails?"   
Nagisa freezes. "What? Why?"  
"I dunno. I just want to touch it." Karma cautiously reaches out a hand, and touches the tip of Nagisa's left twintail.  
He doesn't miss the small flinch that Nagisa gives.  
"Hey. I'm sorry. We're not doing this if you don't want to." Karma says, worried.  
"No, it's fine. If it's you, I know it'll be ok." Nagisa says, shakily.  
Karma can hear his heart pounding in his ears.  
"Are you sure? I can always ask for something else." Karma offers.  
"No. I'm sure." Nagisa says, staring at Karma firmly.  
 Nagisa takes Karma's hand and guides it to the rubber band again.   
Karma sucks in a breath, then gently takes it off. A handful of blue hair tumbles down, and Karma gently untangles it before moving on to the next twintail. When both are down, he hesitates. "Is it ok if I..?"   
Nagisa nods. "Yeah. I don't mind."  
Karma gently runs his fingers through Nagisa's hair. His aim, at first, is to eliminate the remaining knots and creases in his hair, but then he finds himself marveling at how soft Nagisa's hair is. It's smooth and silky, and so, so damn soft. It felt a bit like fur, but also a bit like cotton.  
"You have really nice hair for an assassin." Karma jokes.  
"My mom's idea. Girl's shampoo for a perfect daughter." Nagisa says, his voice steel hard. Then, he relaxes. "But we've worked it out, and even talked about taking away all the feminine products she made me use. I like the shampoo though, because I'm already used to it. Plus, we still have lots of bottles at home, so it would be a waste if I didn't use them at least."  
"You don't have to use them ,you know. Serves her right if all of the bottles just stayed put, gathering dust. Or, better yet, I could go and fill her bath tub with the shampoo, and a few other... products. She's smell great!" Karma says, grinning wickedly.  
"Your horns and tail are coming out again." Nagisa says, smiling exasperatedly.  
"I'm just kidding! Sort of." Karma can't resist saying.  
Nagisa rolls his eyes. "I'm fine, Karma. We're fine. Alright?"  
"Sure. Just let me touch your hair more, and you can consider it a deal." Karma says, tossing the offer out for Nagisa to take.  
Nagisa reddens. "What? Why?!"  
"Because it's soothing." Karma says, and his voice is so honest, that Nagisa can't help staring.  
"It's rare for you to be so honest." Nagisa says, and he grins.  
"It's kinda cute."  
  
Karma's fingers still.  
"Karma?" Nagisa asks.  
Karma turns away. "Ah, shut up!"  
Nagisa's concerned look turns mischevious. "Aww, are you embarrassed?"  
"Of course not! I was surprised, that's all!" Karma scoffs.  
"Hmm, if you say so." Nagisa says, shrugging.   
Karma relaxes for a bit; that's when Nagisa shoves his face in front of him.  
"Hah! Knew it! You're blushing!" Nagisa says, laughing.  
Karma's frozen. All he can see right now is blue. Blue hair, blue eyes, and that small sweet smile. And Nagisa's laugh... It should be illegal to have a laugh like that.  
"I thought I told you to shut up?" Karma mutters, and all he's done is lean an inch closer, but it's enough to make Nagisa stop. His eyes are wide open, and his mouth is stuck into an "O" shape.  
Karma presses their foreheads together. He closes his eyes and inhales. He can smell Nagisa's scent, a mixture of calm, anxiety, tiredness, a soft apple and bubblegum scent which wouldn't have smelled good on anyone else, and that ever present bloodlust.  
He can feel the tension present in the air between them.  
Should he make it crackle with electricity?  
  
Karma sighs, then opens his eyes.  
"Close your eyes." He demands.   
Nagisa looks startled, but immediately obeys.  
Karma chews on the bottom of his lip, torn. 

It would be so easy to do something that would make the air electric. Just leaning over a bit more...  
But it would be unfair to take advantage of Nagisa at a time like this.  
But Karma has always trusted his instincts, so he does lean forward... but only to tie Nagisa's hair back again.  
At his touch, Nagisa jolts, and his eyelids flicker.  
"Don't. Keep them closed." Karma whispers.  
And Nagisa listens to him.  
After he's done, Karma leans back a bit.  
"All done."  


Nagisa's eyes fly open, and there's a mixture of confusion, and calm in them.  
"Thanks for today." Karma says, standing up.  
"That's my line." Nagisa says, holding a hand out.  
Karma grabs it, then tugs him up.  
As he stands, Nagisa says something that makes Karma pause. "I still haven't thanked you, you know."  
"You don't need to." Karma says, despite his heart screaming at him to stop lying to himself.  
"But I want to. Isn't that ok?" Nagisa asks, and Karma knows that he's serious.  
"Alright. It's fine." Karma says, shrugging.  
Something flashes in Nagisa's eyes, and Karma shivers. Just for a while there's a presence of a snake.  
Nagisa leans forward. "Close your eyes." He whispers.  
And Karma listens.  
He can feel something quick and light land on his cheek, but it ends just as quickly as it came.   
But the words still reverberate in his ears.  
"Thank you, Karma. For today."  
  
Karma loves the sound of these words, and he knows he's not imagining the slight hint of a tomorrow.  
"Of course. Nagisa."   
He hopes his words have the same effect as Nagisa's. When he opens his eyes, and sees Nagisa smiling, he knows they did.  
(And when he reaches his hand out, he pretends there's no effect on him when Nagisa squeezes back.)  
He's always been good at masking his feelings, but that small squeeze assures him that maybe he doesn't have to.  
  
But he doesn't have to rush either. And he's fine with it, really.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I didn't make them kiss properly, because first of all, they're basically 14-15 years old. Second, ahaha, I'm actually thinking of making another fic about these two, and yes, they might kiss in that one. (MIGHT)  
> But as of now, I like this fic the way it is, and I hope it's ok for you guys. Thanks for taking the time to read it. =)


End file.
